A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a holding device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a holding device for mounting onto a wall.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A holding device for mounting onto a wall is a device mounted onto a wall surface for holding or hanging something, such as a coat and hat hook, a soap holder, a bathroom towel rack, and the like.
The known holding devices for mounting onto a wall generally include a base and a holder with an appropriately shaped bracket connected with the base for holding or hanging commodities. The base of the holder of the holding device for a wall has to be securely and durably fixed on a wall in order to hold commodities securely, but not to damage and affect the surface of the wall.
In the prior art, the base is fixed onto a wall by hammering nails into the wall, adsorbing thereon with suction by an acetabula, or cementing thereon with a sheet having glue at its double faces, hot-melt adhesive, and the like. The wall surface sometimes, however, would be prone to be damaged if the base is fixed by hammering nails into the wall, the adsorbing force and duration is not ideal due to the limitation of the area and the air tightness of the acetabula if the base is fixed by adsorbing thereon with the acetabula, while the fastness is not satisfactory due to the limitation of the adhesive force if the base is fixed by cementing thereon with a sheet having glue at its double faces or hot-melt adhesive.
Another adhesive sheet type holding device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,367 in which a PVC adhesive sheet with a large area provided under a base is attached to a wall. Since the contacting area between the device and the wall is increased, the adsorption affinity is increased.
A further adhesive sheet type holding device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,912 in which the holding device is also attached to a wall through an adhesive sheet with large area. Further, the adhesive sheet includes an interlayer, and the base is disposed between the interlayer and the adhesive sheet. The bearing capacity of the holding device, however, is greatly restricted due to the limitation of the adsorption affinity with a wall since the area and the strength of the adhesive sheet is limited.